The White Reaper
by GrimFanDonut
Summary: Many years have passed since team RWBY and team JNPR graduated from Beacon Academy, each teammate going their separate ways. When an assassin and former student takes Cinder's spot for head of the crime syndicate something is set in motion that will alter the lives of everyone.
1. The Beginning of the End

_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I own my own OCs._

* * *

 _Just another job…_ I thought to myself as I peered through the scope of my rifle. The target was an Atlesian lieutenant that was being too openly racist towards the Faunus for somebody's liking. So that person gathered a decent sum of money and soon enough a contract came to me for his head. I wasn't one to judge, money is money and this was easy lien.

" _You take care of that puppet yet?_ " I heard Roman's voice say through my earpiece.

"Not yet Roman, now shut up and let me do my job. I'll signal you when I am done." I scolded him, turning my attention back to my scope. Wind rustled my black hair as I looked down from my perch. It was an old apartment building near the site of a military encampment. "There you are..." I muttered to myself while lining up the lieutenant's blue helmet in my cross-hair.

A silenced shot tore through the air as my rifle propelled the tungsten round at speeds that rivaled my own towards the unsuspecting man's head. And in less than a second where his head was, was now where his head wasn't. And where his head wasn't, was on his neck. Rather where his head was, was everywhere else as it had quite literally exploded.

I looked on with grim satisfaction as I saw his head disappear. "Alright Roman come pick me up" I said into the mic. It was another clean hit, although unfortunately I wouldn't be able to take another military contract for a while as the military was already gunning for my head. I would need to let things cool off first. Such was the way of my job and ultimately, my life.

I slung my rifle onto my back as I moved to intercept the incoming bullhead. Stepping back to avoid the opening door I was greeted by an unfamiliar face. A small girl stood before me, looking no older than 12 but definitely in her late teens from the way her body language spoke. But perhaps the most startling thing about her was the striking silver eyes.

"Oh hello dear, need a lift?" Roman asked in a singsong voice seemingly oblivious to my reaction to the girl. Which was fine by me.

"Stuff it Roman" I said sharply which only caused him to laugh.

Turning my attention back to the girl in front of me I wondered what she was doing here. Who she was. And most of all why she wouldn't stop staring at me. This was going to be an awkward ride back to the compound.

* * *

After a long and uneventful ride back to the white fang compound and avoiding the small girl's stares I finally made it back to the peace and quiet of my own room. Just starting to have undressed I heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" I said sternly, already agitated by the lack of time to myself. When there was no answer I went to go open the door, fully ready to knock someone upside the head for disturbing the peace.

"What do y-"I started before realizing it was the girl from the bullhead? "What do you want?" I stated again clearly annoyed.

"Nothing" she said simply giving a small childlike smile. "May I come in?"

"Uh... Sure" I said rather hesitantly. I mainly let her in because I wanted to know who she was, also so I could figure out if I wanted to kill her or not.

"You have a very nice room mistress" She said walking into my room and taking a seat. She wasn't wrong it was a very nice room and- wait... Did she just call me mistress?

"What did you just say?" I asked still confused about the whole ordeal.

"I said you have a nice room mistress" She replied, again giving off that small angelic smile that only a child could have.

"Why did you call me mistress?" I asked still confused.

"Are you not the mistress around here? The Leader of the most infamous crime syndicate in the world?" She smiled knowing full and well what the answer was.

"I would suppose so" I replied admiring the girl's intellect. "Though, I might ask, what brings you here?"

"The same as you: money." She said. I knew that wasn't the reason why but her reasons were her own and I wasn't going to pry.

"What is your name?" I asked her after remembering that I still didn't know it.

"My name is Mara, Mara Tacitus" she said as she eyed my fireplace.

"You already know mine then I presume" I replied hanging my rifle on its mount.

"Yes, it is Gwen Altessa. Or more commonly known as the 'White Reaper'. I don't know why you are called the White Reaper though because it's not like you have... any... oh" She stopped after seeing my assassin gear, which I wasn't wearing today because the target wasn't anywhere noteworthy enough for my name to be associated with the murder. Though it probably would anyway, the media can't get enough about me for some reason.

"Yes. That is what I wear during any assassination I deem worthy enough to be associated with. Usually high ranking officials or Atlesian military officers in command of something useful and not like the guy who lost his head earlier." I sighed sitting down on my bed. "Now tell me, why are you truly here?"

"Money… and maybe I ran away from Beacon after hearing the legend of the White Reaper in one of my classes. It was said that she was the most intellectually advanced students that Beacon had ever known, though nobody knows her face." She said slightly embarrassed.

 _Did those rumors actually spread though Beacon? I mean it was only a matter of time but still. Why did she leave over a rumor?_

"If you're wondering about my team they're dead." The girl, Mara, said" I didn't kill them. Grimm did on some stupid training mission. I was in the infirmary and they went on some heroic stupid mission given to them by the almighty Ozpin. And as year 3s they thought they can handle a Deathstalker nest with ease with just the three of them. Guess they were wrong weren't they?" she continued rather somberly. But after a moment she was normal again. "Damn Ozpin." She finished

I waited in thoughtful silence for a few minutes pondering what she had told me. The story wasn't unlike my own but then again my team didn't die, I just left because the schooling was pointless to me and because I could. I believed the story but her motives were still unclear but I decided to give her a chance.

"Alright Kid, I don't fully trust you yet but, i'm going to give you a chance. I assume you have a weapon?" I asked noticing the curled form of a metallic whip hooked on her belt.

"Of course I have a weapon. What kind of aspiring huntress would I be if I didn't have a weapon?" She huffed, lightly offended at the statement.

"Point taken. Fine, Report to the armory tomorrow and seek out a girl named Neo. She doesn't really talk and you'll have no trouble spotting her. Give me your scroll so I can monitor your progress." I said reaching out my hand. After she handed me her scroll I typed in a few things and gave it back. "You're all set. The guard outside the door will see you to your quarters.

"Thank you Mistress. I won't let you down." She beamed at me.

 _Funny, that's what they all say..._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first Fanfic. I promise it'll get better, but it could surely use some outside thought. Its something new so why not eh? Anyway. This is the GrimFanDonut signing off, until next time! Ta ta ( 12/7/18 Update: Sorry for the Hiatus, new chapter should be coming soon. School and Video games have gotten to me and I put this story on the_ _back burner. This update to this chapter and following chapters is grammar updates and more flow-y stuff. Ta Ta!)_


	2. A job well done

Rooster teeth owns RWBY, I own my own OCs

* * *

It has been five days since I sent Mara to train with Neo and things seemed to be looking up. Roman managed to pull off another successful dust heist and the news about the murdered Atlesian Lieutenant has gone down a considerable amount which bodes well for me. Now I just have to wait for my next contract and then I can earn my fill.

A loud knock at my door shook me out of my thoughts. "Enter" I commanded

My runner Esteban opened the door and entered as commanded holding a vanilla envelope. "You have new contracts pending Mistress" He stated. He has a good man but entirely too rigid around me sometimes.

"Who's the target?" I asked trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I loved getting new contracts because then I earn money and I get to use my rifle. I've grown accustomed to calling it 'Serenity' due to the serene feeling that an assassin has right before they take the shot. I also like the rifle because I've modified it to ignore aura so anyone with an aura no matter how strong would be killed just as easily as someone without an unlocked aura.

"You have 3 targets Mistress. Target one: Marcus Lane, Captain, Atlas Special Forces. Target two: Lucy Trainer, civilian agitator and known terrorist. Target three: Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. You have as long as you need and the payouts are 45,000 lien, 20,000 lien, and 500,000 lien respectively." Esteban stated in his near monotone 'debrief' voice. My eyes nearly bulged out of my socket at the price on the elder Schnee's head. Someone must have really wanted him dead if they're willing to pay that much.

"Perfect I will set out immediately, on a side note how is Mara doing?" I questioned to see if he had been keeping an eye on the newest potential recruit.

"She is doing exceptional mistress. Although I might say that Neo is having far too much fun with training this recruit. Possibly it is because Mara can stand a chance against an all-out fight against Neo. If that is all I have other duties to attend to mistress." Esteban said while walking out of my room and making sure to shut the door behind him. He was rather stoic for a deer faunus but it didn't really matter because he was definitely light on his feet.

"Alright" I thought to myself out loud. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Dressed in my black assassin garb with a mask that resembled a skull I climbed up on top of the tree I was currently perched I was deep in unexplored territory in the forests far away from any kingdom but north of Vale. I was tracking Captain Marcus Lane and his squad of spec ops soldiers during one of their high-risk training ops. It was nighttime so my black clothing effectively rendered me near invisible and with a little help from one of my many semblances copied through my actual semblance I was silent as silent could be. My semblance was one that could effectively copy other people's semblances through direct contact, so that part is a passive semblance therefore it was always on and copying. So while I had one true semblance, I had hundreds of others as well making me a jack-of-all-trades.

Peering through my binoculars I saw the commando unit moving through the tree line to the south. They were about 200 yards out which was not a problem at all for someone of my skill with a rifle. There were four of them in total and they were on high alert due to grimm being in the area, which played right into my favor with the element of surprise.

Leveling my rifle towards the commandos I turned on the infrared part of my scope to make targeting at night easier and effectively making the targets four glowing balls of orange against a blue backdrop. I silently laughed to myself at the artistic nature of my thoughts and lined up the leader's head in my crosshairs. "Oh Captain my Captain" I whispered as I pulled the trigger. Instantly the captain's head snapped back as his brains showered the other three troopers.

I saw them milling about in shock and confusion as I made my way to escape. In the pitch dark of night there was no evidence I was there except the sweet smell of death and the roaring grimm that were instantly attracted to the fear and negativity that was radiating out of the remaining Special Forces troopers.

Vanishing I used another copied semblance to 'teleport' to my bullhead that was idly waiting nearby. With Luck this op would leave no survivors to tell the tale of what happened. Turning on my bullhead I plotted a course back to Vale so I could take out my second target and get paid. I still had yet to figure out how to kill the Schnee but that would be a plan for after my other two contracts, because my plan would have to be foolproof due to the fact that I had a one for one record of assignation contracts and successful contracts. A spotless record and I planned on keeping it that way.

Turning on the Autopilot I settled in for the flight back planning on catching a few Zs on the way.

Break

The bump on the landing startled me awake as I squinted my eyes as they tried to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Checking my scroll for anything important I happened upon a news article about an atlas military tragedy.

 _Captain Marcus Lane was found dead by Atlas forces today in the grimm filled forests north of Vale. Lane was found next to the three other members of his squad after suffering a gunshot wound to the head. The rest of the squad was killed in a resulting grimm attack. Thanks to special efforts by Private First Class Jeremy Rucker, Atlesian troops were able to locate the team's distress beacon and return the bodies to the families for proper burials. The Captain was said to have been killed by the White Reaper in a blatant attack on Atlas itself. "We are well aware of the recent attacks on the Atlas Military and are doing everything in our power to stop this menace." Says Special Operations Commander Lie Ren. A follow up comment from his colleague Major Nora Valkyrie mentions that when they find the killer they will quote "Break their legs". That is all for the Atlas News_

Well the good news was that they didn't know where I am. The bad news is that I pissed off the military's elite soldiers, I mean less elite than me and my elites but still not a force to be taken lightly. I'd have to deal with that later as I still had more contracts to fulfill. And the next one was a doozy.

The target was a faunus woman who had cut ties with the White Fang and became a lone extremist who racked up quite the following, which meant unfortunately for me she would always have a group of supporters. This contract was in my grey zone because this could cause many more tensions to strain with the faunus and human populations. But it needed to be done so I'd have to do this quietly.

After walking around for what seemed like hours I finally made it to the apartment of the faunus agitator and quietly slipped inside. While inside I noticed that the target took a wide variety of meds that weren't covered on her dossier.

"Take once every day at 2pm eh?" I whispered to myself. Looking at my watch I saw it was 1:30 so I would have to make this quick. Quickly unscrewing the cap on the bottle I added a little botulinum toxin to the pills and screwed the cap back on, the toxin would be more than enough for the poor woman as I had added 100 times the lethal dosage. Now all I had to do was wait.

"Yes the protest went without a hitch" I heard a woman say as the door to the apartment opened. "No the police never showed just like I predicted." She continued obviously talking into her scroll. I couldn't see her because I was hiding in the hall closet, camouflaged by my semblance so even if the door opened I wouldn't be spotted. Using my aura to enhance my hearing I continued to listen in on what Lucy had to say.

"Look Roger I have to take my meds now. You be a good little rabbit and don't screw anything up for me mkay?" she said in a rather condescending manner. "What a brat, what does it take for the humans to finally realize we are the superior race. Wait... w-what was in those things?" She shrieked as she started to choke to death on the floor. Exiting the closet I stared her in the eyes for her last moments and then and only then did she know true fear. The Reaper has struck, and she was on the receiving end.

Leaving the apartment without saying a word I picked up her scroll and locked the door. With Luck the body wouldn't be found until after the Schnee was dead.

"All in a day's work" I mumbled to myself as I vanished from the area.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ **Hello again! I have to say this is rather exciting. Don't forget to leave a review if you found something you liked or disliked, all criticism is welcomed! Until next time! This is the GrimFanDonut signing off. Ta ta!


	3. Shopping for Bad News

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I own my own OCs**

* * *

Two months later

Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is that I now have a plan to assassinate the elder Schnee. The bad news is that I can't just shoot him. Unfortunate as it may be, I have managed to nail myself a job as a receptionist at the Schnee Dust Company HQ in Atlas. I did it under the name 'Jane Doe'. Ironic right? I had to go pick out an outfit at a clothing store that would fit the job but since I basically had all the money that I could dream of it was more of simply going to get the clothes.

 _Knock Knock_

The knocking on my door took me out of my thoughts. "Enter" I commanded.

"Mistress, Mara is here to see you." Esteban said after opening the door.

"Send her in" I said to him, still thinking about there clothes I needed to pick out.

"At once Mistress" He said politely and stepped aside.

"Hello Gwen" Mara said in a sort of childish cheery way.

"Hello Mara, what did you need?" I replied.

"Well, since I only have one set of clothes currently and you need to get clothing for your upcoming mission I thought that maybe we could go out and buy some together." She said slightly avoiding my eyes.

I blankly stated at her partly because I have no clue where she finds out this information and partly because of the thought of going shopping with somebody else. I usually make Esteban do the shopping but that is part of his job, so he doesn't care so long as he gets paid in the end.

"Alright." I said after a moment of silence. "We can go shopping. But only at where I decide to go, and you will follow any and all commands that I give you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Clear Mistress." Mara replied. She looked slightly dejected at the cheery mood being shot down, but I could tell there was still some joy in her eyes at getting to go shopping.

"What is it with girls and wanting to go shopping" I mumbled to myself as I moved to get changed.

* * *

Mara and I walked down the streets of Vale in search for a clothing store. The last one we visited won't be open for awhile after the owner- ah- passed.

"What do you think happened to him?" Mara asked me. My guess is that she was trying to break the ice.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. He wasn't under my protection anyway so it's not like my syndicate is losing business." I replied simply.

"Protection...?" Mara trailed off as she looked around. "You control these shops?"

"No, nothing like that. These shops aren't in a great side of town with Faunus and Human relations as bad as they are. They pay my runner, Esteban, a small sum of lien and one of my lieutenants sends a small guard detail to protect them. Let me show you." I told her while turning onto a different street.

After passing a few more small coffee shops and food stands in one of Vale's many plazas, we come to a stop in front of a decent sized clothing store that sells anything from conventional armor and everyday clothes to stolen Atlesian elite armor. I know about that last one because I helped it happen.

"I almost hoped I wouldn't have to come here but it is what we both need so let's enter. Also, about what I wanted to show you, look for the suits." I said starting to make my way towards the light armor.

"Wait!" Mara called after me as she jogged to catch up. "Why didn't you want to come here? Everything looks amazing?" she said while ogling over a piece of armor that looked like military standard issue.

"Let's not talk about it." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok. Well I will be over here whenever you are ready." She said still slightly lost in concentration on the armor.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to the section that was almost made for me specifically. I hated the owner for that. I just hope he isn't here, that would complicate things.

After a few minutes of searching I found what I was looking for. It was an armor that was somewhat hard to describe. It looks like an almost exact replica of the outfit worn by Winter Schnee when she was still under Ironwood's command, but It was modified to allow small amounts of dust usage to make the armor stronger. It was perfect.

After taking it off the rack I turned around and promptly bumped into another girl of about the same age. She had long black hair with red tips and… Silver eyes. Anyone with a brain has heard the stories of the silver eyed warriors.

"Uh, sorry" I apologized after coming to my senses.

"Oh, it's ok I wasn't watching where I was going." She almost giggled. "Oh, wow is that a sword on your back!?" She said with the amount of joy that only a child could have.

"Yes, it is, now I am sorry, but I must get going. I am late for work." I remarked quickly and tried to slip by her.

"Wait but I don't even know your name!" She exclaimed. "My name is Ruby! What is yours?"

"None of your business" I scolded and continued on my way to find Mara.

"That's not very nice!" She yelled back at me with a dejected tone. I ignored her and kept walking.

After a minute or two I found Mara comparing two pieces of armor with an entire shopping card full of random and assorted clothing.

"Why do you have so many clothes?" I asked. Wondering how she was going to pay for all of it because I was paying for my own armor.

"With as much as I practice with my trainer I might as well have a few sets of workout clothes and a few sets of regular every day clothes. Along with a set of armor. But I can't decide." Mara said still comparing the two pieces.

"Put those back you will be making a set of armor with N- your trainer." I caught myself.

Proceeding to the checkout I once again saw the Silver eyed girl but this time she was outside talking to a girl dressed in all white, with white hair. She had Blue eyes and a scar going across one of them.

"Probably a grimm attack" I thought to myself. Looking back over at them I noticed they were talking quite intensely. Using my aura again I attempted to listen in.

"-ot safe for my father in Atlas." The white one said.

"Wiess, he will be fine. Ren and Nora are there along with their personal squad of elite soldiers. Nobody will be able to get to him. Especially not the White Reaper." The girl, Ruby, Said.

"I would still like to go back to Atlas and be with him. I know someone order a hit on him, but I don't know who. It is a good thing we installed bulletproof glass a few years ago." Weiss said. Good thing I wasn't planning on going that route. The girl went to go say something else, but she moved out of earshot even with advanced hearing.

"Hey, are you gonna check out or just stand there?" Mara asked me looking confused. Then I remembered she doesn't know about my semblance.

"Yeah" I replied setting my stuff on the counter. This op just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah Yeah I know. "Jeez you took forever on this one. I gave up on it" And you're right it did take awhile. School took forever and the first part of summer was busy. Excuses excuses. Anyway I am back for now and Plan to have the next chapter uploaded later this week. Please leave a review if you liked it, if you disliked it, if you want to yell at me for taking so long. You name it. Criticism is wanted! Anyway, I have grand things planned for everyone's favorite characters so if you want a glamorous way to kill off a certain character that you want dead. Leave it in the reviews. Or PM me. either works. Anyway until next time! GrimFanDonut signing off.**


	4. The fall of a Schnee

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I own my own OCs**

* * *

Dressed in my new outfit I made my way to the compound garage with Esteban. He was going over escape routes for if things went sideways and where all the bodyguards were located. My plan was to make my way to my desk, learn the ropes and hack into the mainframe to take down the security cameras. That would give me a few minutes to excuse myself and go to the bathroom where I would take the stairs up to the executive suite where Jacques was most likely to be and silently kill him with a dagger. Not the most elaborate plan that I have ever come up with, but it leaves some room to be flexible with Atlesian security.

We made out way over to the car that I would be using. It was a nice Atlas deluxe with a silver polish. A sportscar but not fancy enough for people to wonder why I would have one. Esteban got in the front seat while Neo and Mara got into the back. They were my eyes and ears inside and outside of the SDC Headquarters and would alert me if something had gone amiss.

"Alright everyone this is a high priority op" I started. "Keep clean, no killing unless it is in self-defense, and make sure to keep the comms clear of non-essential information." I said to all of them. After all of them confirmed what I just said I sat back in the passenger's seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

" _Come on Gwen!" I heard someone say to me. I looked over at the bright smile of my teammate Pointdexter. We just called him P.D. because it was easier to say in battle situations. "The mission will be fun. Team GPSY for the win!"_

" _You really need to work on your intros PD" another girl named Sapphire said. Out names ended up sounding like a bad game of Dungeons and Grimm and that thought was furthered by the Team's abilities._

 _Gwen Altessia, the jack of all trades. Though nobody knows that. Not even the great and powerful Oz. Pointdexter Hamara, The bard. His semblance was a sort of charm speaking ability, so I guess you could say he had a way with words, and his mind also a way with the ladies. Sapphire was one of the people with a mysterious past and no last name, but she was our infiltrator. And Yuri Ivankonov, The big burly guy from a remote region out in the middle of Atlas. Spoke in a weird accent._

" _You know that our motherland needs our help." Yuri said to us._

" _Mr. Ivankonov is right Miss Altessia." Ozpin said from right behind us. "The kingdom of Vale is in danger of a large grimm attack and going to clear out some of the amassing forces would be a challenge that could ultimately help bring your team closer together." He finished while taking a sip from his mug._

" _Fine. I said finally. We will take the mission"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and grimaced at the memory of my time at Beacon. I was the leader and boy did I hate babysitting those teens. Maybe they could be of use to me now if they didn't-

"We are here" Esteban announced. The break in the silence pulled me out of my thoughts and back to thinking about the job ahead. We were parked in the garage of the SDC HQ and I had to make myself look presentable.

"Don't make this weird or I will gut you and mount your head above my fireplace. But how do I look?" I asked Esteban

"Presentable Mistress, there is a small crease on your left shoulder, but I made sure that it was cleaned and pressed this morning." He replied

"Good, now Neo, Mara, you two make your way into the lobby and scout out where the two Atlesian SF leaders are. Or if they aren't there then the name and rank of who is in charge." I ordered the two girls. They nodded in unison and left the vehicle.

"I hope Roman's intelligence has paid off with the building schematics." I told Esteban absent mindedly.

"Roman is a trusted source and a highly qualified individual." He said back. "He is one of your top lieutenants after all."

"True, I need to get to work. Stay here in case this goes sideways. We will need a way out." I said while gathering up my stuff.

"Of course, mistress." He replied turning his attention to his scroll.

I found the door to the lobby and promptly took the elevator up to the 30th floor. That is where my work station was as well as the workstation of my temporary 'boss' Leia Forthwit. A discriminator against Faunus and an all-round jerk.

"There you are you dimwit! Late to your first day of work! What do you have to say for yourself?" Forthwit yelled at me as soon as I exited the elevator.

"I'm so terribly sorry ma'am I got trapped in my car by a Faunus protester." I lied.

"Those dirty faunus. They ruin anything that has ever been good. Don't you think?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I really need to learn the ropes of my job. I'm sure you understand." I said carefully trying to pull away from her. Dust I hated dealing with people who don't work for me.

"Oh, I see. Go to work you Faunus lover. I'll see that you don't have a job by the end of the week." She sneered at me. Not a problem lady. By tonight everyone here will be without a job.

When I finally got to my workstation I turned on the computer and loaded up the virus. Learning the ropes really only meant learning were my desk was, there was a reason I was rumored to be the smartest. Once the virus uploaded I had to wait about 30 minutes for it to take effect, so nobody would be suspicious.

"Alright who am I working with here?" I asked into the comm.

" _One Atlesian Captain by the name of Lukas Morgan. Aged 35, 6'3 wearing yellow Atlesian trooper armor. Lieutenant Colonel Lie Ren and Major Nora Valkyrie handpicked this Captain for the watch meaning that he is not to be taken lightly."_ said Mara though her end of the comm.

"Good work. Keep watch and let me know any updates." I replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Said Forthwit from a few desks over.

"Lady. Shut up and do your job." I snapped at her. She was so taken aback by that comment that she just sat there open mouthed.

* * *

I watched as the timer for the Virus hit zero on my scroll. I didn't even excuse myself from my desk to go to the bathroom. Instead I entered and found a duffel bag in the corner.

"Roman you really shouldn't enter the ladies room" I muttered to myself as I unzipped the bag. Instead of my signature ski mask with a skull, there on top sat a Grimm mask that was as fearful as the name 'White Reaper"

After I donned my assassins garb I put on the grim mask and looked in the mirror. It worked perfectly with my Outfit as both were white with wine red accents. My sword, currently in the smaller form of a curved dagger, fit in a jet-black sheath on the left side of my body.

Using my semblance, I once again became a shadow and made my way to the Executive Suite. There I found two elite guards standing guard by the door and inside my target was talking with the white-haired girl from the clothing store.

I stopped, despite being invisible I stuck to the shadows and waited. Finally, the girl, Weiss I think it was, stomped past me leaving Jacques alone with his guards once more.

Moving quickly, I incapacitated the two guards by tripping them and slamming their heads together. They'll live.

"What is going on out there?" Demanded a confused elder Schnee.

I silently uncloaked myself and stepped out into the open. I took a moment to survey his office. It was nice with the dark mahogany furniture contrasting the white walls and clothing worn by Jacques. I slowly fixated my gaze on the Schnee and watched as he tried to inch his way to the panic button.

"W-What do you want? Money? Dust?" He stammered as we groped around his desk for the button. I let him because it wouldn't work due to the virus. I stayed silent as he pressed the button.

"We'll if I can't make you talk then the authorities will, they are on their way right now." He declared more confidently than last time. It still wouldn't save him.

I cloaked again and watched as he spun around in horror with his sword swiping at the open air. I tripped him and somehow, he swung and hit me with the flat side of his sword which hurt by the way. That made me angry and I stepped on his back as he tried to get up. He failed around helplessly as I bent down and stuck my knee into the small of his back. I took my knife and slit his throat slowly, so he would feel every bit of it. He gurgled in surprise when I took of my mask to look him in the eyes. There was almost a hint of recognition in there, but I dismissed it.

"Esteban it is done, meet me by the south entrance." I said as I opened one of the windows in the suite.

" _As you command mistress."_ He replied and then cut off.

I studied the ground below me attempting to plot a safe place to land. Land? You may ask. Yes. Land.

And with that I jumped out of the window.

* * *

 **Author's Note: GrimFanDonut here to wish you a Happy Fourth of July! Don't worry about having to wait a few years for the next few chapters because for right now my schedule is empty and that means I can write ahead. I'm going to try and post every other day until my schedule gets busy with Band Camp and school starting again. We will have to see there because if you've never been a part of a marching band then let me tell you: It is amazing but it eats up more time than homework. Anyway, if you liked it then that mean's i'm doing something right and if you disliked it then leave a review or PM me why and I will answer them all at the end of the next available chapter. Tata!**


	5. Wrong Turn 30 Miles Back

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I own my own OCs**

* * *

If you have never felt the thrill of jumping out of the window of the thirtieth story of a skyscraper. You should try it sometime, it's fun.

After about what seemed like an hour of falling I managed to hit the ground in a roll without breaking any of my bones or rupturing vital organs, even aura can't save you from that hard of an impact if you don't know what you are doing. Steadying myself I looked up to find Esteban looking at me with polite concern and two completely freaked out girls in the back seat. I could help but laugh at that.

"W-why are you laughing!?" Mara yelled at me from the car. "You could have died!"

"Oh look, you care. How sweet." I chided while still laughing. I got into the passenger seat of the sports car and pulled out my scroll. I wondered how the Atlesian guards were doing, not that I cared but it does reflect in my payment if there are extra casualties.

"The two guards that were watching Jacques Schnee are alive and well mistress, at least they are. Their career's may not be." Esteban stated. Did he read my mind or am I becoming predictable? I decided to let it go in silence.

 _Ding_

"Mistress you have contract's pending" the deer Faunus said.

"There are four from our contact codename Salem." I said reading the messages. "Looks like it is a former huntsman team from Beacon. Team name is CRDL." Maybe old Oz will notice one his former teams have gone missing. That out to put a kink in his day.

"Alright so we are going to do this in a lightly unorthodox way. Meaning that instead of me assassinating all of them individually, all four of us are going to go in and combat the team." I said grinning while getting confused looks from Neo and Mara.

"Why aren't you just going to kill them and be done with it." Mara asked.

"Because I have bigger and better plans that will need the four of us to work as a team. But never forget I am your leader and your employer so my word IS law. Understand?" I said sternly.

"Of course, mistress." Esteban said

"Understood." Mara chirped out. She looked a little unnerved but we all get used to it eventually.

Neo signed her agreement, so I continued with the plan.

"According to our contact, team CRDL is going to be on a mission outside the city of Vale starting tomorrow. They will be transported by bullhead where we will bribe the pilot to land them due south of their intended landing point by say… thirty miles. That is where we will engage them. I will take their leader, Cardin. And we will see how the others file out to pick targets. Any questions?" I asked looking up at everyone in the vehicle. All I got back was silence, so we rode the rest of the way back to the compound in silence.

* * *

"Oh hello Gwendoline." Roman said with a mischievous smile as I walked into the briefing room.

"Hello Roman" I said not taking his bait; much to his dismay.

"That's… never mind" He started but then stopped and sunk into his chair.

"Alright everyone, I gave you the overview in the car and forwarded to our dear friend Mr. Torchwick over here." I gestured at Roman. He just shrugged. "The mission is simple, Kill team CRDL. There are loose reports that another active team in the area may also be patrolling to the East. That team is not on our hit list but if they engage then so be it. Team SSSN is who they are, and they are decently trained but still of laughable quality. Team CRDL will be landing thirty miles south of their intended LZ and we will meet them on the ground. You all have new uniforms that are unique to your fighting style and chosen 'look' so that we don't embarrass ourselves by looking like homeless folk. Or that is to say, you three." I motioned at Mara, Esteban, and Neo.

"New uniforms?" Mara asked

"Did I stutter?" I replied. To that I got no response.

"We leave in ten." I finished and left the room.

* * *

Roman dropped us off in the Bullhead an hour ago and so far, there was nobody in sight other than ourselves. I looked around at everyone's new looks.

Neo still looked like ice cream incarnate but her umbrella now matched her armor which was like a combat skirt but dyed half white and half pink with brown frills. It was weird but so was she.

Mara was sporting a modified version of the Atlesian Special forces armor which now bore the symbol of my Crime syndicate on it. It was completely black aside from the eye sockets that glowed red. Her whip now Crackled with red electricity instead of the normal blue which gave it a more sinister appearance.

Esteban sported a converted version of White Fang armor that he wore when the White Fang was still in power under Cinder. His rapier hung on his belt making him look like a swordsman class teacher.

I remained unchanged with my white assassin's coat and Grimm mask. My sword, Harbinger, was magnetically connected to the back of my coat making it easier to maneuver while wearing it.

"I hear a bullhead." Esteban said and put on his WF mask.

"Everyone get ready." I ordered and crossed my arms for maximum effect when the bullhead doors open.

When the bullhead landed the doors opened to four very surprised huntsmen.

"What is the meaning of this" The Leader demanded. "Who are you?"

I slowly drew my sword while saying nothing. When it was fully drawn I pointed it at the Leader.

"Do you know who I am?" He said. "I am Cardin Winchester, the leader of the strongest team of huntsmen that remnant has ever seen, and you are in my way. I demand that you leave."

None of us moved.

"I warned them. Get them!" Cardin shouted and charged in with his mace. Idiot. I sidestepped and tripped him as he ran at me and watched as he hit the ground. "You will regret that" He said. Somehow, I doubted I would.

He swung downward with his mace and I used my sword to knock it to the side and send him flying off balance. I took a second to look around. Mara had almost beaten her target already with her coiled tazer and Neo was simply playing with her target. Esteban moved as if he was dancing a waltz around his target, the one with the green hair like a mow hawk, or it had been until Esteban cut it almost clean off with one stroke. Everyone was having fun with this. I looked back at Cardin as he charged in.

Sidestep. Parry. Trip. Parry. Dodge. I felt it was like a dance. Maybe Esteban had the right idea after all.

"Wait" Cardin stopped. "You're the White Reaper, aren't you?" He asked looking slightly frightened. But then his demeanor completely changed. "This will get me noticed by the Council for sure." He smiled and charged again. Time to stop playing games.

As he charged he seemed to try and prepare for me to sidestep but instead I crouched down and rolled to the right letting me come up and swing at him from his back and leave a large dent in his Aura. I then went on the offensive with a series of strikes and stabs so fast that he couldn't keep up with all my movements. His eyes widened again as I disappeared and reappeared right behind him and stabbed him through the spine.

He looked down at my blade which now poked out of his chest and tried grabbing at it. Like that would help. Once he fell to his knees I put my foot on his back pulled my sword out of his body while kicking him down.

Looking back at the rest of the battle I could see that a tree or two from the forest were completely black. I deduced they got hit at full charge by the electrical whip that Mara used. So was one of the bodies that lie steaming on the ground. The smell was rancid, but we wouldn't be staying here long anyway.

Esteban had decapitated his target and was now cleaning the blood off his sword. And Neo was sitting on the ground looking at the sky as if waiting for something. Then I heard the girlish scream.

Looking up I followed the body as it fell from the sky and landed right in front of me with the vivid sound of all the bones breaking at once. Overkill but I liked it.

"Alright let's clean up here, Drag them to the hole." I said. I also may have forgotten to mention that we waited so long for team CRDL that we dug a 10-foot-deep hole in the ground that was 12 feet in diameter. It took maybe two hours, but it works perfectly for hiding bodies.

It took maybe half an hour to put the bodies in the hole and cover it back up to make it look natural. But it was worth it because now I could go home and sleep like I was dead. Or, like those bodies we just buried. I was wondering why nobody laughed at my joke and then I realized I said it in my head.

It was going to be a long trip back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, here we see what team fighting could have been and only is in Fanfiction. honestly RWBY would be less cool if it was like this in the anime but for all intents and purposes it works bloody well for a fanfiction. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I am always open to suggestions and constructive criticism so feel free to let your woes be heard. Until next time, GrimFanDonut.**


	6. Inside Man

The trip back to the compound was nothing short of one of the most boring things I have ever experienced in my life. You may be thinking "hey Gwen you're the most infamous crime lord in all of remnant. Hunters fear you and you can do nearly whatever you want so you complain about a boring bullhead ride"? And the answer to that would be yes; I never claimed to be a stoic professional all the time, there is a life outside of killing people you know.

Though I was ready to kill someone or something out of pure boredom, the ride back did have a few funny moments. Like when Torchwick almost accidentally blew the tail end of the bullhead off while trying to shoot at a few Grimm on the ground, Neo was teaching Mara sign language to little effect, and I had to threaten the pilot's family because he nearly fell asleep while flying. All in all, a boring trip.

"Esteban" I called for my servant while sitting up suddenly. "Show me the other contracts from Salem"

"Yes Mistress" he obliged, pulling out his scroll.

I looked at the contracts that we hadn't opened yet and realized the gravity of the new situation. Team CRDL was just the first of four teams I was to hunt. The next on the list was a team that was still in training at Atlas, then after that a team from Beacon that graduated the year I left, and Finally the all-around famous team CFVY. Team CFVY was to be a solo contract for me as the team split into multiple segments. This ordinarily wouldn't be hard if not for the fact that lately because of my increased activity, the Atlesian Special Forces were on my tail as well as the many hunters and huntresses that have sworn to bring me to justice in the past few years.

"Mistress, I believe you should look at this. It may be important for your assignments." Esteban said, handing me his personal scroll with a news story.

Pulled freshly out of my thoughts, I looked at the scroll with interest as it was a news story about the Atlesian military:

 _Just over a week ago, the criminal known as the White Reaper -_ **It is THE White Reaper thank you** \- _murdered Atlesian Artillery Lieutenant Joshua Rucker. The news of this tragic loss hit the family of Lieutenant Rucker quite hard, the LT's Brother, Private First-Class Jeremy Rucker was out on a field op at the time of the murder when merely five days later his Commander, Captain Marcus Lane, was killed in front of the traumatized Private who ended up the last remaining member of his squad to be alive when the rescue party showed up to save them. Private Rucker, a former student at the Atlas Academy for Hunters and Huntresses, is to be promoted and placed under the direct command of Lieutenant Colonel Lie Ren and Major Nora Valkyrie as the Commander of his only elite team of soldiers to hunt and kill the Class S ranked criminal Mastermind._

"Mastermind eh?" I said after reading the article through. That complicates things even more, now not only is there a high alert out to all atlas personnel, there was a team that would stop at nothing to bring me down. Honestly, I should feel pride in how far I've come as a criminal.

"Yes, mistress I believe that is what the article stated. This Private Rucker is fueled by the need for revenge and has such been promoted to the rank of Captain and given a squad of 10 soldiers to train under the watch of Atlas High Command." As he finished, I wondered where he got all of this information but silently accepted it.

 _ **Line**_

"Sergeant" a stern voice sounded behind me. Yeah, I was a sergeant, but they sure got the wrong fella if they want something done.

"Sergeant Barnes, I am speaking to you" the voice said again, albeit with a sterner infliction.

"What is it?" I asked without looking up. I really wanted to try and look as busy as possible.

"Stand at attention when a senior officer is talking to you!" The voice nearly bellowed. I slowly stood up and stood at perfect attention in front of... a private?

"What is the meaning of this private?" I demanded.

"I didn't give you permission to speak muppet." He spit. Who in the name of dust does this guy think he is? "Sergeant I am... WAS... Private Jeremy Rucker, I have been promoted to Captain and you will treat me as such. Now, I have need of your talents as an intelligence sergeant, so you are to pack your items and report to Atlas High Command At 1800 hours. Am I clear?" The devious part about superior officers is that they ask if you understood them, but it is a rhetorical question and any other answer than yes is sure to fit the wrath of Oum on your weary soul.

"Yes sir" I nearly sighed out of boredom.

"Good, you will be briefed along with the others at the HCHQ (High Command Head Quarters). Dismissed." He finished and promptly walked off.

"How do I always get stuck with the crap assignments..." I muttered under my breath as I packed my gear.

It took me nearly an hour, but I made it to HCHQ with enough time to get information right before my name was called.

"Sergeant Joseph Allen Barnes" called the new Captain. We were sitting in one of the many briefing rooms in the HQ. White rooms with old business style carpets.

"'Ere sir" i said loud enough to be heard. He gave me a look of contempt as he noted my near tardiness. It was almost as if I could hear his thoughts... I could but we would touch on that later.

"Now that you are all here, I will explain what we are tasked with." Started the young captain. "There is a class S ranked criminal that needs to be brought to justice and we will not stop until that criminal is behind bars or dead. That Criminal is The White Reaper- "

I zoned out after hearing that name. Fortunate or unfortunate for me, I happened to know The White Reaper quite well. As I feed her information on Atlas pricks that piss me off. You see, ol' Gwen was part of a team that I once worked in when I was back in Beacon. Then she left for reasons unbeknownst to anyone, though she kept in contact with me as she needed a source of information and information is my game. So, for a hefty paycheck I get to have an Assassin take out annoying pricks AND I get paid for doing my job, it's a win win. Being on the team that was tasked with hunting her down, while most would view that as a pleasure or a nightmare, I view it as an investment. I am allied with both sides but only one has my loyalty, and that side has a hyper lethal Class S ranked criminal mastermind. Either way it goes I smell a pay raise.

"Sergeant Barnes are you listening?" Asked the freshly promoted Captain Revenge, or whatever his name was.

"Yes Sir, Target is White Reaper. Target is a high priority criminal that has murdered many officers of the Atlesian military as well as many civilians. Target has brought down the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and is considered to be a very dangerous criminal." I repeated in a near drone of what the captain had rambled to us earlier.

"Very Good" the captain said, he looked pleased at how well I recited what he just said. In truth I just made it seem like that is what he said inside his own head, little trick I picked up back in Beacon. Mind Manipulation has its usefulness. The captain continued his rambling.

"Sir what is our first step to dealing with this White Reaper?" Asked a private in the other side of the room as he stood up. Hamara I think his name was.

"I'm getting to that Private now sit down and shut up." The captain growled. This gut is letting power go to his head way too much.

"Yes Sir" Private Hamara said as he sat down dejected. This was the military and not pre-school but, he was fresh out of Beacon so it makes sense he wouldn't know the ropes of being in the military yet. If memory serves me right, then he was part of Mistress Altessia's team and that will be fun to tell her.

"The plan to take out the White Reaper is simple. Assign a contract and set it up as an ambush and then take them down." Captain Rucker said. He scanned the room to make sure everyone was listening before he continued. "The contract will be made outside of proper military channels as no not arouse suspicion within the White Reaper or their supporters. That is the way we will be doing it and there will be no if ands or buts about it. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" the room sounded off in unison. This just got even more interesting, the drama of it is almost exciting. Captain Revenge picked an informant as well as a former teammate of the target.

I needed to contact her and let her know what is happening. Likely she already knows about the team being put together but not of my involvement or the involvement of Pointdexter Hamara.

"I can smell the paycheck now" I muttered to myself as I went to establish contact with Esteban.

 **Author's Note: Terribly sorry for the wait on the update. I'll be honest I never forgot about this story I just never got around to finishing the chapter I had written until today actually. It has been a long time since the last update but I assure you that this story is not dead, just very slow to update. I cannot promise a new chapter within the week but I have inspiration to write for right now so a new chapter will be in the works and whether it comes out tomorrow or in the next 6 months is really dependent on the inspiration I have for writing. I am very excited that this story has reached a thousand people so far and I could never have imagined that and I thank you all. Until Next Time! -GrimFanDonut**


End file.
